devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Dosu-Roku
Dosu-Roku was originally a leader of the gang that attacked Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura at the beginning of the original Devilman manga. However, after a near fatal encounter with the web-demon Rasber, he and the rest of the gang join forces with Akira. Appearance Dosu-Roku is a tall skinny boy in his late teens. He has short black hair, and a few physical abnormalities such as a prominent underbite and his left eye opening wider than his right. His lower torso is normally wrapped in sarashi bandages, a common stereotype of Japanese delinquents. He usually wears his school uniform, even after the demon apocalypse. Personality Dosu-Roku is tough and quick to anger, but loyal to his friends and gang members, being closest to Meriken-Jo, as well as Manjiro, Tetsuya, and Masa. He looks up to Akira as a brother after being rescued by him from a demon's grasp. History Devilman: Taunts Dosu-Roku is first introduced as he and two of his followers (Go and Ken) stalk both Akira Fudo and Miki Makimura on their way home from school. He and the others make various sexual remarks about the two and continue to taunt them until Miki tires of it and out rightly insults them in bewilderment they close in on the pair. Miki slaps both Ken and Go to the ground, her hand however is caught by an enraged Dosu-Roku who threatens to rape her. Akira tries to defuse the situation but fails, out of the blue however came Fudo's long time Ryo Asuka. Needing Akira posthaste, Ryo pulls out his rifle, Dosu-Roku believing it was fake taunts him. However Ryo fires into the ground, and scares them away. Not long after after Akira had fused with Amon and had become the Devilman, he and his gang again surround Akira and Miki, knowing Ryo would not be there to bail them out this time attack them with knives and blades. Miki however knowing they were going to be bringing trouble equipped herself with a customized blade, the trio however mocks her and makes several perverse remarks implying they planned to rape her, making her lose confidence. Akira however tells Miki to stand down and to let him handle it. Much to the happy surprise of Miki, Akira walks up to the gang. Go leaps up at him and tries to stab him, Akira however hits him in the head and smashes Ken out of the way, before he grabs Dosu-Roku and throws him onto a wall where he is knocked out. Zann's Puppets Dosu-Roku finally returns later on with the rest of his gang including Masa, Meriken-Jo, Manjiro and Tetsuya (Ken and Go are not seen again). They challenge Akira to a fight, ignoring Dosu-Roku as he tried to talk them out of it, but all end up knocked out in a matter of seconds, with Dosu-Roku sprawled across the floor. When they awaken however they are confronted by a strange girl who offers them a chance to beat him, confused by what she meant they reluctantly agree, and with that dozens of horrific spiders burst from the girls skin and attach themselves to the gang. The group now possessed go to find Akira. They find both Akira and Miki in a small classroom, however Akira sensing they were possessed beacons them to a challenge. They begin to attack however Akira quickly manages to destroy the spider on Meriken-Jo, Manjiro and Tetsuya before killing the one on Masa's head, when freed Masa sees Dosu-Roku running at Akira and slices the spider in half with his bokuto sword. Akira tells them that they had been possessed, Masa goes in search of the girl's body only to find it missing. Akira tells him that she had been completely devoured by the spiders and that if it weren't for him they would have ended up just like her, they all thank him and the five of them offer to fight for him. Akira accepts the offer and they prepare to leave the building. However once outside they find themselves surrounded by the school's sports teams, all with the same spiders attached to their head that had previously possessed them. They brace themselves for battle before they begin to fight the hoards. When Akira finds their controller Rasber, Dosu-Roku and the gang end up getting caught in a cocoon until Devilman killed Rasber. The Twenty Year War Later on after the Demon Swarm had laid waste to much of Tokyo, Dosu-Roku and Meriken-Jo go to the Makimura residence, only to find the bizarre Loscead attacking Miki and her father. The two boys and Kozo (Miki's father) efficiently put an end to the demon. Later on that night however they hear a noise in the house and rush out, to find Akira in the hallway looking over the deceased Loscead. Later on after the Demon Busters are put in place Dosu-Roku is seen running through the Tokyo wasteland before slipping into a hidden passage. He walks along before running into Miharuri who points a gun at him and demands a password, Dosu-Roku tells him and passes before entering into a hidden location to find Akira and several other Devilman in a circle. He tells Akira he had discovered another Devilman child, and more worryingly that the Devilman in Hokkaido were all either dead or test subjects in the Center of Biological Studies, he leaves saying he was going to go and try and save the child, afterwards Akira and the others put their hands together and continue to try and contact other Devilmen. Later in the Makimura house Dosu-Roku remarks on how the demon attack wasn't all bad. Masa agrees with him remarking on how nice it is with the tallest skyscrapers now brought down to the ground, however Kozo belies upon them the truth that it had turned humanity against each other and men and now killing people they used to consider friends. Akira comes in and Dosu-Roku asks if he found Ryo, he says no, wanting to cheer him up Miki turns on the television for him. Shockingly a news report comes on with an interview with Ryo, Akira thinking Ryo was planning to explain to the world about the Devilmen, he is shocked when Ryo begins to slander Akira before showing a video tape on live television of his first transformation into Devilman. Everyone around him begins to freak out, Akira eventually calms them down telling them that his heart was still human. Kozo tells him to leave so he could get away from the Demon Busters, before doing so Akira tells Dosu-Roku to go and warn the other Devilmen about Ryo's betrayal. After Akira found out that Ryo is really Satan, Dosu-Roku in a panicked state informs Akira that both Kozo and Akiko had been arrested by the Demon Busters in his place. Enraged Akira tells him to call the Devilman army to battle, Dosu-Roku questions if they would be able to beat such a deadly force, and Akira replies by saying that due to the way events had played out, humanity was its biggest threat to itself. This is the last time Dosu-Roku is seen in the original Devilman. It's never confirmed he he did indeed become a Devilman in this version, however it is likely that he perished later on alongside the many other beings in the world. Trivia *In Japan, Dosu-Roku has a bit of a fan following which explains some of his cameos in other material, because of his popularity several Doujinshi and fan novels follow his exploits. *Dosu-Roku later had a redesign and became a member of the Sukeban, an all girl gang in the 73 manga Cutie Honey. **Very recently, this version of the character has shown up as a minor reccuring character in the anime Cutie Honey Universe. **In the Honey television series, he briefly appears as a member of Paradise academy along with what was either Go or Meriken-Jo. **His final Honey related appearance was in one of the episodes of New Cutie Honey, where he and Go are designed as Policemen. *Dosu-Roku also cameos in the manga Getter Robo G by Ken Ishikawa. *Dosu-Roku never appeared in the anime Devilman Crybaby, though elements of his character could be found in the characters Wamu and Gabi. *In the short Mazinger Z comic 'Farewell to my Pre-Concubine', Dosu-Roku, Ken and Go make a very brief appearance at the start getting beaten down by Koji Kabuto. Gallery rok.png|Dosu-Roku and his crazy eye! dos 1.png|Ken, Roku and Go 046.jpg|Dosu-Roku, Miki Makimura and Ken Oku.png|Dosu-Roku sweating bullets die mik.png|Miki Makimura, Dosu-Roku and Go dosu.png|The gang draw their knives rokui.png|Wielding a knife Feely.png|Dosu-Roku, Meriken-Jo and Masa Bokuto mann.png|Dosu-Roku pleas for peace Aaahhh.png|Masa Bokuto, Dosu-Roku and Manjiro scream in terror Psycho pass.png|The gang possessed by Rasber 061.jpg|A possessed Dosu-Roku attacks manj.png|Roku joins forces with Akira Fudo jo roku manga.png|Meriken-Jo and Dosu-Roku defend the Makimura Residence roku ruins.png|Roku walks the ruins of Tokyo rokumasa.png|Dosu-Roku and Masa Bokuto Category:Devilman characters Category:Manga charecters Category:Characters Category:Devilman (manga) Category:Devilman Corps Category:The Gang Category:Neo Devilman Category:Neo Devilman Charecters Category:Humans